Rivals
by Lady Heston of Bloomingshire
Summary: Lol, Gar'skuther meets his rival.


_Hi! My friends and me got relly obsessed with spore creatures so we decided to write a story about it. This takes place after you win the game, so after the events or whateva._

* * *

One day in the spore galaxy Gar'skuther as having a bath (Because he was dirty) (I rely disturbed myself imagining this.) in his totally awesome space ship. (Obviously!) When suddenly a rely random creature burst in trough the door and um… Got rely disturbed.

'Have you been trying to take the spore galaxy over again?' It angrily screamed at him.

'No! It is my weekend of. I told you that you...you...you…' Said the alien looking the creature up and down.

'What are you exactly?' He finished. Gar'skuther had never seen this type of creature before. But that was impossible! He had recorded every single species in this galaxy. This one was much more… um how do you say it… civilised looking. Its eyes seemed to hold more depth in them from the other creatures on this planet.

It had long legs that were attached to a thin smooth body; black eyelashes surrounded the huge neon green eyes. The whole body of the creature was black except for the bright neon ping beak and nails. It looked feminine, even its voice was a higher pitch.

'That is not for you to know! Now, are you messing with the genetic code again or not?' It demanded. At that point a Skuther walked into the bathroom eating a box of ice cream. (When I said eating the box, I mean it literally.)

'Do you have a problem master?' It asked looking down at the black creature that was sadly much smaller than him. The black one gave him a dirty look with its piercing green eyes before turning to Gar'skuther again.

'So this is one of your amazing creations?' She growled pointing at the Skuther who gave her a blank look and carried on eating the ice cream, and the box.

'In deed, do you have a problem with him?' He asked, that creature was getting rely annoying.

'Noo. It's just that my creator could do a much better job than you!' She giggled making the long black fin on her head fall over one of her eyes.

'What! You have a creator? Another one like me in this galaxy?' Asked Gar'skuther getting exited. The black creature looked surprised and covered her beak with her paw.

'Oops. I've already said too much. Too bad that that I can't talk any longer I've got to help my friends make daisy chains for the little cute creatures of this planet.' Saying this she gave the Skuther one last glare before skipping of down the corridor and singing some random tune that sounded a lot like Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. (Of course none of them knew that song, I don't know how Gar'skuther knew that, he is an evil alien scientist, he can do any thing)

'That was weird' Said Gar'skuther after she was gone. She had cost him some venerable time, the bath water was getting cold. Realising that the Skuther was still there he threw a yellow rubber duck at his head. It bounced off with a loud QUACK!.

'Why don't you follow that…that…that…thing! And see where she is going.' He told him, the Skuther stood to attention and saluted his master in a military manner before running of after the black…. thing.

'And close the door after you leave!'

'Of course!' Screamed back the Skuther as he jugged back to the door and slammed it shut then he run down the corridor again.

After he was gone Gar'skuther settled back in the water to think, for some apparent reason the smell of his shampoo helped him think of diabolical plans. ( I have no idea why he had a shampoo, he doesn't have any hair.)

Why was there a different creation on this planet? Was there rely a much more intelligent life form than him? That weird-black-thing that screamed at him seemed much more civilised than his Skuthers.

Then he realised something, the weird-black-thing spoke in HIS language! He got so used to switching from on language to the other that he haven't even realised when the weird-black-thing spoke the language that they used on his planet!

This was getting even weirder.

This meant that the new alien must be from his planet! Or better still he (Or she, Gar'skuther's sexist) is so smart that he had some how taught himself to speak his own language and then taught the language to his creations to lure him into a TRAP!

Gar'skuther had to admit to himself, he didn't know if he was the smartest life form in the spore galaxy. And if he didn't know, that didn't make him the smartest. He just said that to stupid naïve creatures of this solar system (I don't rely know! You know what I mean? All the planets in the game.) To make them respect him.

Of course not all of them respected him, like that fat Oogie and his little friend, they did not give the shit about the danger they were putting themselves in…

'That's it! Il go and see the fat Oogie and his little friend!' He had been calling him fat for a few weeks now, and now it just stuck in his head. So the evil genius ate his last marshmallow (What? You don't eat while bathing? You should try it's sooo cool!) And got out of the bath and slipped while doing so.

He swore as he scrambled up from the wet slippery floor, his ass was still sore from when the fat Oogie kicked it. Gar'skuther realised that he had never told the fat Oogie that he was still alive, after faking his death. He had no idea how the always-morphing creature was going to react when it realises that his nemesis is alive and well.

'Oh well…' He said as he imagined the creatures face when it sees him in person. There was another problem, how was he going to find Oogie when his looks are non-stop changing? It was good that he had put a tracking device on him otherwise he would be looking for a thing he had never seen before in this uncharted wilderness.

The weather outside was very hot, there were little white clouds in the blue sky and the sun seemed to be trying to kill the ocupants of the planet.

As he stepped out of his brand new spaceship he heard hushed voices that seemed to come from the meadow the weird-black-thing said she was going to. Without thinking (Which was weird for Gar'skuther) he climbed a tree to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Trough the branches he saw his Skuther with the Weird-black-thing and a very similar creature to her, this one was dark blue instead of black. There was a group of little cute creatures playing a few meters from them; it looked as if this was a very private conversation.

'Remember, you must not tell him! Hissed the Weird-black –thing.

'No! I swear I wont! What are you planning to do then? You have already spilled the beans about there being another one like him on this planet, he is going to get curious.' Answered the Skuther.

'We have to try to keep him away from her for as long as possible, there were terrible rivals in school back on our planet!' Whispered the Blue-thing.

'She is no danger to him but he will not behave very nicely if he sees her. They will most probably recognize each other, so don't tell him please!' She carried on.

'If he asks where you have been just tell him that you had been making daisy chains with us OK? By the way, would you like to make daisy chains with us? It is rely fun!' Said the Black one.

'Oh yeah sure! I love warm weather and flowers!' Exclaimed his creation and skipped of with the other two towards the other creatures.

When they were gone Gar'skuther fell from the tree with a loud thump. He was shocked, she couldn't be here, how did she come? How did she find this place?

What are the odds?

What are the odds?

What are the odds?

He could not move he just laid there in the grass looking up at the clouds trough the branches. He will find Oogie later, now he just had to think.

* * *

_oooooh!A little mestery there Lol. I rely have to write the second chapter a soon as I can._


End file.
